


【all贝】pwp2

by Hua_Li1999



Category: hhh - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 05:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999
Kudos: 3





	【all贝】pwp2

男孩被自己的两个兄弟灌得歪倒在地下室KTV的皮质家具上，手里的酒瓶滑落到地上发出一声脆响，“来，老贝”寸头的男人把一块冰西瓜递到男孩嘴边，男孩灵巧的舌头划过西瓜的棱角拉出一条银线，把水果块含进嘴里

“草”一边的丁飞皱了皱眉，起身坐到男孩的身边，“老贝，你喝多了，今天睡壳家吧昂”说着搂住男孩肩，“行啊。”叫弹壳寸头男人拍了拍丁飞的背“西子，我俩把贝贝抱楼上去了哦，他喝多了今天住咱家吧”叫弹壳的寸头男人看着身边的漂亮女人说，那是他的新婚妻子但他无数次背着她打着爱兄弟的名号让叫贝贝的男孩在他身下娇喘，这也是贝贝自愿的，贝贝无数次在做爱的时候骂他是个混蛋背叛老婆沦丧道德，但还是享受和弹壳做爱时扭曲的快感，他不知道到底是来自于本身的爱意还是肉体的刺激，他不配骂弹壳是混蛋，他享受这种背叛道德的爱意，他和丁飞弹壳两个有家庭的男人做爱，让他们在自己身上留下痕迹，然后第二天看着身上布满的吻痕和咬痕骂自己是傻逼，但下一次做爱还是会被做的高潮爽的说不出来，他是个彻彻底底的恶人

丁飞歪头看着他的年轻女友挤出一个抱歉的笑容，“我和弹壳上楼说点正事，你和西子在下面好好玩，我们可能得聊挺长时间的。”丁飞摸摸女友头发笑盈盈的说，“你去吧，我和西子姐姐也聊会天”女孩甜甜的点点头回答的很干脆。弹壳和丁飞搀扶着贝贝走出地下室，到了客厅贝贝就从两个男人怀里挣脱出来倒在沙发上

“你俩别装你妈的好心了，做吗？”男孩头仰在沙发上看着男人

染上醉意的眼里是漫出来的情欲，“贝贝你他妈清醒一点，毛裤和西子还在楼下呢，你还想做人吗？”

“艹，你还在乎这个？反正抓住了咱们做咱们一起身败名裂，你俩连兄弟都操的混蛋这时候还在乎名声和女人了”

男孩咬了咬牙瞪着两个男人，他不知道他现在脸上绯红的样子多么可爱，一时的狠话只能换来接下来猛烈的冲击，“行，在这，干你”

“你今天说的啥你自己心里清楚，后果自负你骂的我俩那今天我俩一起操你”弹壳对男孩说，反手拽过在一旁笑盈盈的看着这一场面对丁飞

/

“行啊，那你们一起来啊。”男孩兴许真是喝醉了，说出来的话都没过脑子就脱口而出。不过贝贝在床上本就不是矜持的性格，这么狂的一个小祖宗就算在床上还要自称爸爸，结果只能收获更凶猛的操弄，不过这也正好是他想要的。男孩胡乱踢掉了自己的球鞋，一边松开牛仔裤，只不过还没完全脱下就被弹壳抓住了纤细的两条胳膊钉在沙发靠背上亲吻，贝贝配合着张开嘴主动去追寻对方的舌头，抬起只套了白袜的脚恶意去触碰一旁无所作为的丁飞的裆部

李京泽果真就是被操的好料，浑身上下哪儿都能被当做敏感点。丁飞抓过贝贝不安分的脚，指尖稍微用了点劲掐了那骨感十足的脚踝，小祖宗在深吻里呜咽了一声便缩腿挣脱了丁飞的掌控。一瞬间的氧气又被弹壳堵了回去，眼看着李京泽涨红了脸生理泪水都被逼了出来，丁飞在一旁趁人之危拉开了裤链，同时拉过小祖宗漂亮的小手引导对方抚慰自己的性器。  
“行了，咱们宝贝的肺不好，别亲死了。”丁飞在一旁开着玩笑，手上的动作也不停，直到自己的性器完全在对方柔软的手心里变粗变硬才打算暂时放过李京泽。

说来奇怪，丁飞低头看着贝贝一手都抓不过来的性器，意识到似乎之前和自己的漂亮女友做也没性致高涨到这么粗过。丁飞承认在床上活像小野猫的李京泽十分对他胃口，明明都被操得意识模糊了还要强撑，哑着嗓子命令自己“再快点”，那段精瘦的窄腰也很好握，似乎生来就是给男人掐着操干的，还有浑身上下数不尽的敏感点…

他们都爱李京泽身上那股桀骜又无法驯服的野性，在他们眼里李京泽也永远都是那个在八英里台上又狂又骄傲的少年。  
可就算是天生的性格使李京泽浑身长满了刺，再凶狠再扎人也有柔软的一面，而那一面只有弹壳和丁飞看过以及感受过。  
所以他们始终纵容着李京泽，处处护着宠着哄着，在他们眼里贝贝再凶也只不过是个让人心疼的孩子罢了。

弹壳用指腹帮李京泽擦掉了眼角的生理泪水。  
贝贝歪斜着靠在红木沙发气喘吁吁，粉嫩的双唇被亲得红肿，缓了半天才愤懑地骂道“想要憋死爸爸吗？”  
刚说完就被一旁的丁飞抓住了脖颈，“爸爸，这里憋得难受。”像是拎小猫一样的姿势被掐住了后颈皮，突如其来的举动激得贝贝直想破口大骂，刚张开嘴巴就被强塞进了异物。

被温暖口腔所包裹的触感实在过于舒爽，有些上头的丁飞一心急直接托着贝贝的脑袋随后一个顶胯。  
喉咙深处传来‘咕’一声，直接把李京泽的脖颈撑出一块阴茎突起，鼻尖埋进了卷曲的体毛里。  
突如其来的一记深喉直接让贝贝都来不及干呕，生理泪水很快流了满面。  
所幸这一下直接顶得他脑子空白了，贝贝要清醒着非把这混账阴茎咬断不可。

丁飞所幸一不做二不休，趁着小祖宗还没完全缓过神来，趁热打铁强迫着用对方娇嫩的口腔服务自己的性器。“这次你用后面，下次还给我。”  
弹壳点着头把贝贝身上最后一件oversize白tee也扯成了布条，一边从旁边一柜子的润滑剂里随便翻出一瓶。  
“藏这么多，你得有多饥渴？”丁飞看着花花绿绿不同颜色香味作用的润滑剂惊了。  
“给贝贝准备的，他喜欢在这儿做。”弹壳说着已经熟练地掰开瓶盖扩张起来。  
听了这话的丁飞有些不开心，后来心想自己有女友还嫉妒人家真是找抽。同时大概是弹壳蹭到了小祖宗体内的敏感点，李京泽含着自己的肉棒呜咽了一声，同时再次深入到喉管的性器被对方条件反射的下咽动作绞得险些交代。

丁飞发出难耐的呻吟，扶稳了贝贝的脑袋不禁加快了速度。来不及吞咽下的唾液和着阴茎顶端流出的液体胡乱搅着从嘴角一阵阵溅出，直至糊了满脸的滑腻。  
每一次都深达喉管的阴茎逼迫着李京泽作出难受的呕吐反应，喉咙条件反射的张开更是让那根粗壮的异物畅通无阻。丁飞的动作越发失控，扶住贝贝的手改抓住了那几簇有些乱糟糟的脏辫，没几次的冲刺直把李京泽喉咙都撞得红肿，最终都没有给对方选择的机会，直接把自己捅到了恐怖的最深处射了精。  
距离上一次做已经过了许久，所以阴茎自然而然在小祖宗的喉咙里抽搐了好一会儿才半软下退了出来。  
被松了头发的李京泽立即塌了腰垂着脑袋，咳嗽着迷迷糊糊想把那些被迫吞下的东西抠出来。  
充血的喉咙让他几乎说不出话，只能抬头剐着丁飞眼刀。

丁飞看着李京泽被呛得两眼通红，抓过对方还在折腾喉咙的细长手指用一旁的抽纸擦干净，随后安抚性低头用唇仔细摩挲过掌心与指缝，虔诚地像是在用吻膜拜自己的最终信仰。  
李京泽的确是信仰，最背德肮脏的那种。

刘嘉裕不习惯带套，李京泽虽然抵触但好在也没拒绝。  
所以弹壳捞起贝贝下塌的软腰，肿胀的顶端磨蹭着被扩张到不用手指都能自然张开的后穴。  
膝盖被红木磕得生疼，李京泽不断挪动着身子希望找个舒服些的姿势，同时也难耐地往后拱着那根直直抵着自己的滚烫，只希望对方的肉茎能快些撞进来。

吻够了那只漂亮的手，寻思着小祖宗这脾气也该被哄好了。丁飞走到一旁掏出支烟抽起来，眼看自己才刚放下的胳膊便又挂到了弹壳肩上，同时两条长腿一挪李京泽落进刘嘉裕怀里。  
“快进来…肏我”  
李京泽一手扶着对方宽阔的肩膀微微直起身子，另一边已经把直挺的阴茎抵住了自己潮湿的肉洞，随后缓缓沉下腰。  
或许是因为太久没做，李京泽努力放松自己可才刚吞下一个顶端便卡住了。他有些急恼地直接就着一丁点吃下的部分主动摇起屁股。穴中的淫肉急不可耐包裹住那仅有的一点的快感源泉宛如干旱地汲取雨露甘霖，用尽了力气去吞吐嘬弄。

“肏、肏我…用力”  
李京泽骚话连篇，尖锐的小犬牙控制不住去咬弹壳的脖颈，被情欲浸透了的烟嗓在此刻散发着诡异的诱惑力。  
弹壳自然是忍不住的，扶稳了那截扭得水蛇似的腰身狠狠一顶，直接贯穿到底，囊袋狠狠拍在被磨红的穴口边缘。  
“啊啊啊——”  
贝贝光顾着感受极致的快感，全然忘记了自己正在别人家被干的事实。失控地尖叫出声，修剪圆润的指甲死死掐住弹壳的肩膀。  
刘嘉裕能感受到小祖宗体内疯狂痉挛着，一波又一波的淫水正在不断喷涌，只是被自己全堵住了罢了。

“你们还好吗？”温柔的女声从楼下传来，语气中混着十足的关心。  
“没事，贝贝不小心摔了。”旁边的丁飞立刻应付道，探出脑袋对楼下同样在往上看的女生回应一个微笑。  
“要紧吗，要不要拿医药箱上来啊？”另一个女生也探出脑袋。  
“没事，贝贝他头铁。”丁飞简直不相信自己这个关头还能脸不红心不跳跟女友开玩笑，在被楼梯掩盖住的地方他已经勃起得像跟烧红的铁棒。  
“好吧，那你们当心啊，贝贝喝醉了脾气不好。”说完便继续回去做自己的事了。  
丁飞很想回复“不用担心，贝贝已经被操服帖了。”

“你是不是想让所有都知道自己是个欠操的婊子？”  
刘嘉裕的语气有些恶狠狠，动作更是狠。掐住了那两瓣没多少肉的屁股像是用飞机杯一样把贝贝托起再用力按下。  
贝贝满脸都是泪水还有一些其他液体，浑身红得像个熟透的水蜜桃，他没什么力气再去扭身子，只是努力撑住了自己没在剧烈的颠簸中掉到沙发底下去。  
“我是…肏我、用力啊啊啊…”  
他俩都没想到平日怼天怼地的贝爸能承认自己是婊子就为了求操这种事，刘嘉裕咬着牙把怀里瘦弱的男孩撞得更猛，直到腿根都被磨得红肿痛，丝毫没被照顾到的阴茎挺立在他们中间射得一塌糊涂，乱七八糟的淫水把垫子喷得惨不忍睹，但所有人都不会在此刻注意到这一点。  
李京泽在刘嘉裕怀里哆嗦着，眼泪抹得弹壳身上到处都是，被亲肿的唇无意识张开着，唾液从嘴角流出都没注意到，只觉得花心被撞了酥烂，被操狠了只能又哭又喘地求饶。  
“啊…要被操烂了…轻、轻一点…”  
嘴上虽这么说但双腿勾着对方的腰身丝毫没有放开的意思，甚至还无意识地在随着频率挺着腰。

喝醉后如此勾人的小祖宗刘嘉裕自然不会放弃，听着对方越喘越高昂急促的呻吟刘嘉裕抱着李京泽翻了面，再次用后入狠狠进入着他，同时一旁的丁飞再也忍受不住把硬到几乎发疼的阴茎狠狠捅进小祖宗的嘴里。

“我以后找人合作就带着你，用你的身体去谈价好不好，让圈子里所有人都尝尝你的味道好不好？”  
李京泽哭着摇头，他想说自己爱的只有他们两个，但被堵住了嘴。  
没人知道这场交媾什么时候才会结束，满地满沙发的狼藉怎么处理。当然也没人关心这种事。


End file.
